Communications architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. This complexity has resulted in numerous protocols being implemented to satisfy endpoints and to intelligently respond to challenging situations. Push-to-talk (PTT) devices are commonly used in safety and security environments. PTT devices carried by emergency response personnel (ERT) can support a single channel or a plurality of channels.
Typically, a management center supports a plurality of channels, where less important channels are rendered to one ear, and channels that are more important are rendered to the other ear. Universally, channels are statically configured, where the volume of each channel can be manually adjusted by an end user. When important information needs to be broadcast, channels should be configured optimally. If the channels are not fully utilized, then messages are not received by their intended recipients.
Thus, the ability to offer a system or a protocol that offers an effective coordination for channels in a communications environment provides a significant challenge to network designers, component manufacturers, service providers, and system administrators alike.